locfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectropolis
Description The City of Spectropolis was created as a place where the gods could meet and where all people could petition the gods. The City circles a large lake, which is the source of the five rivers that flow out of the city. In the middle of the lake sits the Glass dome, meant to be the Gods official meeting area. The rivers divide the city into five districts, each with it's own gate. From each gate a road snakes it's way through the desert, all the way to the coast. ''The Residential District'' '' '' This is the district meant for habitation. Housing is affordable and sturdy. A number of parks are in this district as well, to act as communal backyards. Accessible by bridge form the Government and Business districts. ''The Business District'' This distinct sits on the cities largest river, and contains it's port, warehouses, shops, workshops, and restaurants, as well as a large outdoor bazaar for outside traders. Accessible by bridge from the Residential and Religious districts. ''The Religious District'' The Place of worship, this district houses a temple for every Overgod except for the Watchman himself. Also contains numerous smaller temples and shrines, to be claimed in the name of any non-over god. Accessible by bridge from the Business and Entertainment Districts. Temples Uburra-Namall: Greek-style, made of marble, adorned with human-sized statues outside, and a great big statue of Uburra-Namall at the very back. The statue will shapeshift to look like whatever form she's currently taking (unless she turns into an animal). Surrounding Uburra-Namall's templeare seven small gazebo-sized Greek-style shrines for the Seven-Sin goddesses. They'll have a single statue of their respective goddess striking some pose to display their domain. Khadai, and the twins Jassi and Jissei, all have smaller Greek style temples with a single statue within. Zaya: A blocky looking temple constructed from black and strangely stone. A light mist seems to flow from it at all times, and the way in is winding and extended. At the center of the temple there is a pool of water, with a hag sitting at the edge. She offers supplicants to stare into the pool to see events of their lives. Hazet: A grand affair, made with white stone and gilded with gold. It's pyramidal, with an entrance at the top. The center is an altar before a throne of gold and gemstones. All around are grand decorations depicting history and various rulers. Waverider: A temple seemingly made from driftwood. Carvings of fishes and similar creatures abound, as well as a persistent smell of the sea. Her altar is rather simple, with a bowl of sea water. It lies on a raised dias in the middle of the central room, which is mostly filled with deep water in which sea-creatures lurk. Crav: Made from clay, but exquisitely carved with ornate detail and design. Gold and silver accents are used sparingly. Vases, pipes, urns and other such crafts are laid out around the temple. Von Trapt has a brass and iron affair, with hundreds of moving parts. Gears, steam pipes and pistons clank, hiss, and grind everywhere about the temple, while Sonia has a temple where White marble is the primary material. Nearly every type of architectural design is used in complete harmonic unison. High vaulted ceilings, flying buttresses, and pillars galore. Mina: A temple that due to exquisite lightplay appears to be both dark and light at the same time. At its back is a table decorated with a set of six candles. In large crevices on the sides, each of the goddesses in Mina's Pantheon has a stone carving of their Tools of Office, painted and carved to look as close to the original as possible. ''The Entertainment District'' This District contains a number of theaters, arenas, and parks, and playgrounds for the citizenry to enjoy. The lake and it's beech are also freely accessible from this district, and the lake itself is roped off from the larger water as to make swimming safer. Accessible by Bridge from the Religious and Government districts. '' '' ''The Government District'' This District is meant to house the representative government of Spectropolis, as well as it's courthouse. This is also where most of the Cities Witness population spends it's time when off duty. Accessible by bridge from the Entertainment and Residential districts. The Government of Spectrapolis is made up of one elected official from each of the cities six districts and Undertown. These form the Spectropolis City Council. ''The Blue District'' This District is, in actuality, the lake the city is built around. It is where the cities aquatic residents make their homes. ''The Glass Dome'' The Gods official meeting area is assessable by bridge from each district and open to the public, with arena seating provided should they want to watch the Gods making important decisions. It also acts as the city's hub, as each district is accessible from it. The walkway around the dome is a popular fishing spot. A new seat appears at the meeting table for each new god that comes into the world, and the seats change appearance to reflect the gods that are sitting in them. ''Undertown'' Accessible via tunnel and lit with Luminescent crystals from Boquabia, Undertown is situated directly under the city and roughly doubles the living space with its existence. Most of the inhabitants are retired Vandals. The tunnel network of Undertown is not connected to the numerous tunnels outside of the city walls, owing to the fact that the wall extends downwards into the earth. To date, no one found the end of the wall to dig under it. The Watch The peace is kept in Spectropolis through the efforts of the city watch, which also acts as a militia in times of military conflict. The Watch is divided into Watchouses in each of the major districts: Three in each of the main ones, one in the Blue District, and five in Undertown. Each Watchouse is lead by a sergeant of the Watch, with the entire district being under the authority of a Watch Captain. The entire Watch answers to the Demi-God Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes. The position of Captain of the Watch is handed out based on merit by Custodes, and the position comes with an automatic promotion to the rank of hero. Because of the strong ties the watch share with the Witnesses, the Spectropolis City Watch is know to be almost totally free of corruption. Outside the City The city is supported by the Green Belts, the long farming communities along the five rivers that flow out of the city. The Annual flooding of the nutrient rich waters allow for the city to have all the food it needs and more, allowing it to export the excess. Vandal and Fomor-Gravi tunnels crisscross the desert, intertwining around one another. These tunnles can be entered via large hols in the surface. The five Port towns that sit at the mouth of the rivers are known as the Gateways to Spectropolis, and control what ships get in. It is from these ports that the vast majority of trade is conducted. These towns are called Watchers Ferry, Watergate, Spectator, Ghostport, and Sneaky Brook. Wandering tribe of Shifters, adapted to the desert environment, make their home in the sands around the city. Cactus's, and invention of the Veteran, dot the arid landscape. Powers Spectropolis radiates a field that nullifies divine energy, dropping gods to the level of Minor god and nullifying the effects of all dive artifacts. This field extends in a cone above the city, but does not extend beyond the city walls. Location Spectropolis is the greatest city in all of Gammara and it is located in the lands of the Southwestern continent. Category:City Category:Divine Artifact Category:Watchman's Artifacts Category:Country